


【授权翻译】Monsters: An AU - Ghost

by LongxiXu



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Death, Dark, Drama, Drugs, F/F, F/M, M/M, Organized Crime, Prostitution, Romance
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-26 20:12:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15670458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LongxiXu/pseuds/LongxiXu
Summary: 原作者：twoscarypandas，链接：https://archiveofourown.org/works/883193/chapters/1701124真·summary：一切是从三个杀人案开始的。一部分人焦急的寻找凶手，另一部分利用混乱为自己造势。在这个枪/械、毒/品、警/察互为敌人的城市里，没有人是安全的。多cp，非国设，黑/帮au。主要人物：彩虹酒店（妓/院)：弗朗西斯，本田菊，伊丽莎白。幸运城（赌/场)：路德维希，费里西安诺，罗维诺，安东尼奥，罗德里赫。走/私/贩：（枪械）：伊万，冬妮娅，娜塔莉亚，爱德华，托里斯，莱维斯。（毒/品）：王耀，王嘉龙，荷里（这是作者给荷/兰起的名字，后面有说）。试图找出凶手的警/察：瓦修，阿尔弗雷德，马修，亚瑟。试图救助其他人的诊所：贝瓦尔德（下岗医生），提诺（护士）。





	1. Prologue: Somewhere in America Chapter Text

**Author's Note:**

  * For [twoscarypandas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoscarypandas/gifts).
  * A translation of [Monsters: An AU - Ghost](https://archiveofourown.org/works/883193) by [twoscarypandas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoscarypandas/pseuds/twoscarypandas). 



> 作者的话：  
> Panda N: 大家好，你们将要读到我们最好的作品合集。  
> Panda G：欢迎来到Monster，“ghost”是大合集的第一部分，人设AU  
> *更新：4/29/2016——介于可爱读者们的评论，我们不打算把故事分成不同的部分了。我们可能会加一些之前略过的场景，还有先行篇和番外。但是“ghost”就是独立的一篇了。（比我们之前打算的要长的多。）
> 
> Panda N: 提前预警！！：这篇文里有色/情，暴/力，毒/品以及各种小孩子不该看的内容。我们在fanfiction.net里发了一版全年龄向的，完整版在AO3，还有一些配图在Tumblr。  
> Panda G: 这些链接都可以在我们的资料里找到！包括一个youtube上的预告片！还有关于名字的问题，因为是人设au，所以我们用本家起的人类名字，有一些本家没起名字的我们自己给他们起了一个。  
> 荷/兰：荷里·纳泽斯（Holly Nethers)  
> 比/利/时：贝拉（Bella）  
> 日/耳/曼：汉斯（Hans）  
> 如果感觉有点儿乱的话可以去Tumbir看人物关系图！  
> Panda G: 这个小说其实已经完结了，但是由于编辑修改上的问题，所以我们不能确认一共有多少章。“ghost”包括前言一共有19章。希望大家喜欢这份刺激！

这是一个寒冷，雾蒙蒙的夜晚，湿乎乎的感觉好像在下雨，不过吧台前倒是气氛火热朝天的站满了人，多数都是这两天突然增加的生面孔。自从伊万·布拉金斯基——在多数圈子里被称作暴君伊万——频繁的出入银杯酒吧，托里斯发现他熟悉的面孔越来越少，逐渐被又凶又粗野的陌生人取代。

他抹去了一杯啤酒上的泡沫，端去了那个烟雾缭绕的角落。伊万并不抽烟，但他的很多同伙抽，而且他们都很渴。托里斯拿着托盘儿，瞄了一眼他的亮起来的手机。马上就回来看，他对自己说。那些客人不喜欢等待。

汉斯在后面的办公室里，他能听出来前厅人满为患。以前他会因为效益而高兴，但是今天不会，实际上他从上个月以来都很烦躁。他的酒吧里占满了暴徒，一张张愤怒而扭曲的脸。他十分怀念之前那群人待在北边的时候，他的客人基本没有（至少比现在少）给他找过麻烦。汉斯从后门往前看，那群人还在他的酒吧里。可怜的托里斯忙着送酒水，那群人垂涎的看着托里斯，就像看着一瓶昂贵的酒。“你需不需要帮忙？我一会儿可以过来。”

“我。。我没问题的。”托里斯回答，端起了托盘儿朝桌子走过去。对他来说端酒现在和其他事情一样容易，这么重的盘子也不是什么难事儿，只是在后桌的那群人使他从心里感到不舒服。

抬手把一缕灰发撩到耳后，汉斯看着托里斯走过去。把托里斯的安慰抛到脑后，他放弃了继续对账的想法走进了酒吧。如果把利润也投进去的话，他们可以正好再撑住这个地方一个月。托里斯不能再免费帮忙了——他的男友病的很重。最近他一直在用小费付医药费，而且汉斯同意他从酒吧带些吃的回家，可是酒吧的食物也远远不够一天三顿的量。“谁点了啤酒？”他开始往杯子里倒酒，帮忙完成单子。

伊万坐在后桌，朝托里斯露齿一笑，挥挥手让他离近一些。他把杯子从托盘儿里拿出来递给他的同伴们，这样可以多留托里斯在这里一会儿。托里斯很漂亮，苔藓绿的眼睛，棕色长发梳在背后，露出了脸上柔软的线条。伊万的手不经意拂过了他的手指，随后拿起了一杯酒——没加冰的伏特加。“晚上好呐托里斯~今天好多人啊，生意一定很好吧~。”

“是。。是的。”托里斯的眼睛慌乱的四处乱瞟——只要不看向伊万就好。他觉得那人盯着他的眼神好像很想把他的衣服扒下来然后搂进怀里，托里斯十分厌恶自己的血液会因为这些想法而沸腾。伊万不是个好相与的人，他不想有过多的牵扯。“比我们一般星期天的还要多。”

娜塔莉亚——一个很漂亮的女孩子，有着铂金色长发和冰蓝色的眼睛——爬进了他哥哥的臂弯里朝托里斯瞟着刀眼儿。她恨他。她讨厌伊万看向他的眼神，讨厌伊万想方设法出现在他面前找他说话。要杀了托里斯其实很容易，不过这样会让她哥哥生气。这年头傻子才会故意让伊万不高兴。“你不是还要工作吗？”

伊万不自在的从她的拥抱里退出去，“娜塔，够了。”托里斯已经把这个当做他可以离开的信号，不过他的的围裙被拽住了。“告诉汉斯我会付上次说好的两倍，”伊万说，“他会听的，这个价钱已经是这地儿本身的十倍了，他自己很清楚。你还可以继续在这里工作，会有更好的工作给你，我会给你开很好的报酬。”

托里斯的注意力转移到了伊万身边的女孩儿身上，那人眯起眼睛盯着他看。托里斯脸红了。那是伊万的妹妹，他在他们来的第一天就知道了。娜塔莉亚的动作使他们经常看着像一对情侣，但托里斯很确定他们不是。他把视线转到伊万身上，呼吸一顿，伊万作为一个危险人物的确很有吸引力。

“好的，”他把娜塔莉亚的酒端出来，不想和伊万对视，“我会的。”但是他不会，如果让伊万相信他会去说，他就可以活下来。

——————————  
在不远处，三个男人醉生梦死的躺在彩虹酒店三楼的床上，兴奋的回忆着他们刚刚玩过那少见的诶菲尔铁塔式。不过在彩虹，埃菲尔铁塔和倒铁塔都不算罕见。倒铁塔是他们的头牌发明的。彩虹的头牌，弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦深吸了一口气，品味着只会在本田菊的房间里出现的混合着熏香和事后的气息。随后，他倾过身来给了小菊和他们的客人每人一个吻。

“Oh, mes cheris, 刚才那真是不错。”弗朗西斯说着一口流利的法语，这很大程度上因为客人们更容易被他挑起性欲。弗朗的母亲是在法国出生的，用着当时的照片给他讲过不少那儿的故事。不过那是挺久以前的事儿了。弗朗西斯自己从未去过法/国，不过他做梦都想去那里看看，甚至一闭眼就能想象自己站在巴/黎的大街上。基尔伯特承诺过要带他去法/国看看。每当弗朗回忆起这个，他的嘴角总会弧出一抹苦笑。基尔伯特是个该死的骗子，而且不是第一个用这种假话来扒下他衣服的人。弗朗西斯是个傻瓜，他无法自拔的爱着基尔伯特，尽管他很清楚那人是个无可救药的骗子。

小菊从弗朗西斯的眼睛里看出了那种令人心碎的悲伤。这里的客人永远不会察觉到这个，但是他的朋友们知道的不能更清楚。弗朗侧过身再次给了小菊一吻，翻身滚到那男人身旁，让客人知道他们还在身边。

“我也很高兴，亲爱的。”小菊笑了笑，抚摸着弗朗的脸颊想让他找回自己。在见完所有的客人之后，彩虹的员工们约好一起在赌场的酒吧里聚一聚，但是弗朗西斯不会一起去，他总是延长和基尔在一起的时间，比基尔付钱给他的要长。

弗朗回了他一个真挚的微笑——至少对他们这种人来说这个笑容已经足够真诚了。小菊是最能够理解的人，毕竟他有一个真正的，属于自己的爱人。小菊从来不会让他付钱，所以海格用鲜花来代替。小菊一直在用对待小孩子的那种温柔去照看角落里盛开的兰花。

弗朗西斯伸了个懒腰，在爬下床之前再次给了他们的客人一个深吻。他的衣服很容易就找到了，有小菊在的夜晚总是很整洁。他起来拿毛巾粗略的擦了擦身子，为下一个客人仔细的洗了个热水澡，随后穿上了裤子。

“原谅我，亲爱的，”他倾身过去贴着客人的耳朵细声说，手指点过那人光滑的胸膛，“我不喜欢这么早离开一个如此吸引人的绅士，可我担心下一个客人不喜欢等人。我相信小菊花会好好招待你的，non？”

小菊轻笑着靠近客人，伸出舌头舔过他的耳垂使他呻吟了一声，让他忽略掉弗朗的离开。“我相信我可以来一些好玩儿的让他不那么想你，”他笑着说，侧身在客人看不到的角度拍了拍弗朗西斯那诱人的屁股。他有时真的很想给弗朗一巴掌。他不希望看到弗朗西斯把整个晚上浪费在一个除了自己谁都不在意的男人身上。“玩的开心。”

弗朗西斯笑了一声，抬手轻轻的拽了一下小菊的头发，使客人靠近他那修长白皙的脖颈。“肯定不会比你在这儿更开心。”假的。当然也可能是是真的，这种老套的赞美会让客人更尽兴。他不应该离开的。伊丽莎白——彩虹的老板娘——真的会打死他，如果他没有帮她挣了这么多钱的话。而且基尔伯特在钱的方面一向很慷慨。他希望东尼儿今晚也在，他们三个人一起总是更有趣。这样他就不会有同时爱上两个人的罪恶感。

他抛了个飞吻，把上衣甩到背上然后关上了门。熏香徘徊在走廊里，依附在他的皮肤上，就像小菊的幻影伴随着他走过一排排房间。他听见了从其中一间房里传来塞兰高声而诱人的吟叫，在古夫塔搂着一个脸色绯红的小可爱走过时冲他们点了点头。今天生意很好，这会让伊丽莎白心情好一些，可能不会那么生他的气了。  
————————————————————————

在La Citta Fortunata（幸运城）的角落，日常的打架又开始了，不过不是在顾客之间。海格力斯·卡布西和萨迪克·阿德南——俩人都是夜间的保镖——像上了发条一样每周末晚上都会因为不同的事儿来一架，已经成为例行公事了。

基尔伯特·“帅气的”·贝什米特（他自己起的自称）和他最好的朋友安东尼奥·费尔南德斯·卡里埃多在去往彩虹的路上从他们身边走过。基尔伯特朝保镖们兴奋的挥了挥手，不过他们没有注意到。他们的注意力集中在吵架上，怒吼着让另外的人去检查证件，并没有注意到有谁离开。

“你个蠢货！这就是为什么！我一直奇怪他为什么还挺喜欢你的，估计他就是不知道怎么礼貌的让你离他远点儿！”萨迪克说着把他绿色连帽衫的帽子摘下来。今天对于一个十一月的晚上还是挺暖和的，身后幸运城的暖气也很足，不过他从未脱下连帽衫和白色的半脸面具。最好不要让人看见你脸。别人不知道你长什么样就不太可能揭发你。不过附近的条/子多半不会管，他们自己就不干净，还剩下的那几个也迟早要堕落。

“我蠢？你才有病！把你该死的钱拿来酗酒，还跟隔壁那神经病交易！”海格暴怒的嘶吼着，萨迪克怎么能！怎么能认为小菊是可怜他才和他在一起！他眼神暗了下来，“我很好奇如果费里西安诺知道你在给伊万·布拉金斯基提供人手，他会做什么？！”

萨迪克紧张的看了看四周，确认那些小鱼小虾没有听到他们刚刚在说什么。费里是基尔伯特最宠爱的小可爱之一，也是幸运城里非常凶残的人物。如果真给费里知道了这事儿一定会给他一个血腥的微笑，然后他两眼之间会多个弹孔。小意/大/利/人并不像基尔伯特那么恐怖，但是他对不忠诚的人一向不太好。萨迪克不相信这种忠诚，谁给的钱多他就给谁干活儿，他才不介意雇主姓贝什米特，姓布拉金斯基，还是姓王。他非常庆幸海格不知道那最后一个。

他依旧可以看见正要拐弯儿的基尔伯特和安东尼奥，感谢上帝他们离的足够远，并且还在大声的讨论他们最喜欢的妓子。确定安全了，他转过身来一把把海格摁在墙上。“妈/的小点儿声！你就这么想看我被杀掉吗？我发誓，如果你再张一次嘴，我就撕了它然后让好医生把它焊起来！”

“来啊！混蛋！你/他/妈来试试！”海格把萨迪克推了个趔趄，使他后退了几英尺。他才不会介意基尔打爆萨迪克的头，他已经厌倦了那个该死的整天无所事事还领着贼高的薪水，自己有份正经工作收入还不到他的一半。不过至少费里西安诺对他挺满意，这样就足够了。圈子里的说法是只要小/意/大/利/人和你在一边儿，你就是安全的。“你/他/娘/的觉得你还能在这儿待多久？不可能的！你最好他/妈赶紧搞出点事儿来，老子就有借口一枪崩了你！”

萨迪克轻蔑的哼了一声，“是吗？你他/妈/的连个尸体都不敢打！”他把连帽衫撩起来，手伸向了里面的枪。他们把枪拽到一边儿然后徒手撕/逼的可能性更大，这样不那么血腥，也打的更爽。萨迪克几乎笑出了声，“至少老子用肌肉和脑子工作，不会跟你似的替人舔/吊！你干嘛不管伊莎要个房间？这样就他/妈能离小菊远点儿了！”

听到小菊的名字，海格的血液开始沸腾了。“混/蛋！”他把枪扔开，一拳朝萨迪克打过去。很可惜第一拳没打中，但是第二拳直接打中了萨迪克的侧脸。“我要杀了你！”  
——————————————————

“真是准时。”荷里自言自语着，朝着那边翻了个白眼儿。他在全是赌场垃圾的后巷里都能听见他们的怒吼声。怪不得经常有小孩子偷偷摸进去和那些危险的大人物玩儿上几场。至少基尔伯特不会雇小孩子为他们工作，不像伊万和王耀。不过这是人家的生意。他的工作里可不包括问问题。况且他也不需要在意这些，这里可不缺瘾/君/子。王耀提供什么他就卖什么。说道这些。。。他看见一张熟悉的脸映着赌场的霓虹灯走进了后巷，然后轻轻的笑了出来。“只要不犯法就好。”

亚瑟每次觉得他已经习惯了，结果还是会被人搞起来。他冲荷里冷笑了一声。他很讨厌这个，讨厌随时需要货。街上出了一种新药，能安抚你的情绪然后让你飘到一个宁静，舒适的地方。他最近睡眠不太好，抽烟也没什么帮助。“来点儿东西。”他在这里已经住了足够长，虽然口音还在，但是耐心已经被磨的差不多了。“你到底要不要我的钱？”

荷里笑了起来，亚蒂的底线真是太容易后退了。“我只喜欢你的钱。”他在等待。在看见足够的现金之前他是不会把藏货拿出来的，钱收到手里之后才会把药递出去。他记得大多数顾客的喜好，他们一般试过一种就不会再换了。亚蒂则经常变换，不满足。他希望能让他满意，因为满意的顾客会是个回头客。“你要什么口味的？”

亚瑟滑进椅子，手肘支着桌子，另一只手把钱拍到桌子上。他最近挣了不少，当然不是发的工资。他另外有渠道捞钱。有人会付钱让他忽略掉一些事，或者逮捕他们想扔掉的人，少一些混乱。“我要那个能做好梦的，市场价，yeah？”他把钱推到对面。

现在这是荷里最想看到的。他用拇指翻着钞票，对着灯光查看真伪。看着都是真的。他伸手过去拿货。他的货物在一堆垃圾中间；这是个不错的地方，谁会想到这些黑色垃圾袋里装着药？他拿出了一瓶药丸，里面并没有多少。新品总是很难搞到，而且更贵。他想办法劝说过王耀这个是值得的。幸好这和他之前感觉的一样，王耀总是有办法让你记住犯的错，没人会失败第二次。

荷里拿起了瓶子，晃了晃它让亚瑟看到。“这个能让你上去，能飘一段时间至少。在制服查岗之前就能清醒。还是他们现在换成斯巴达式了？裸着检查？我听说你上司腰上别着好长的棍子。”

“呦，伙计。你不知道剩下那些该死的。”亚瑟说，他企图跟荷里聊天，因为—平心而论—他不瞎，而且如果荷里被手铐拷住，那会是最漂亮的逮捕。妈/的，他有时候真想这样试试。不过企图逮捕给你提供最好货的贩子可不是什么好想法。

那瓶子很轻，不过这很正常，他们靠卖这个活。而且亚瑟最近听说那些处方药越来越难搞了。他们现在雇了个疯子从医院里掏东西出来。“我觉得上头换的越来越他妈勤了，你最近还被那个小笨龙指挥的团团转？”

“你在他面前这么说试试？！他和他整家人都是疯子！”荷里摇了摇头，真的没错，那人连自己的亲弟弟都干。不过说真的，那个瓷娃娃真的很好看——是彩虹最漂亮的妓子之一。他不介意花钱去享受一下。“你还有什么想要的吗？”赫里环顾四周，他不能让一个条/子长时间待在这儿，就算是个不干净的也不行，会吓走他其他的顾客。

亚瑟翻了个白眼儿，“有啊，他/娘/的弗朗尼在哪？老子几个月都没约到过他了，他不玩儿了？”

这事儿荷里不能多说，不过他着急想把亚瑟赶走，不想浪费口舌争论。“你逗我玩儿？那人比老子的瘾还大，他怕是肛裂了吧才不理人的。不过今天你肯定约不到他，所有人都知道每周日弗朗西斯的屁股上都贴着基尔的名字，跟他/妈做礼拜似的。东尼儿也是。而且他还有其他爱慕者在等。”

亚瑟叹了口气，脑子飘到了弗朗和他的雪臀上。那人的确是个瘾君子，操他是唯一一个能让亚瑟睡个好觉的方法。“就这样儿吧。”他从椅子上滑下来，把荷里留给其他顾客。他想找个其他人帮他解决问题，但是发现没几个人能带来那种熟悉的快乐。看来今天只能一个人睡了。幸好有药，管它是不是犯法的。  
——————————————————————

酒吧里还跟刚才一样乱七八糟的。上来的酒被推来推去，噪音直冲房顶，托里斯感觉幽闭恐惧症都要犯了。不过他并不是很担心这个。伊万的酒上的慢了，他不太高兴。在伊万不开心时，任何挡在他和伏特加之间的人最好自己起开。

托里斯在给他们准备酒。他直接给伊万倒了一杯伏特加，略微思索了一下，又切了一小块儿青苹果装饰酒杯。第一，这样他知道哪一杯是给伊万的，第二。。。他不知道伊万会不会选。他其实有些希望伊万选择那个。他毫无目的的摇着酒杯，把罪恶感抛到脑后，等待着不太可能出现的英雄停止这份混乱。

同时，汉斯在他的办公室里打电话，对话里的火药味越来越浓。那是他的孙子，路德维希。他听起来异常愤怒，而且可能喝醉了。路德在用德语咆哮着，汉斯过于惊讶路德的呼喊的声音，并没有注意他在说什么。所以他等着路德停下来，然后让他慢点儿说，但是路德西维直接忽略了。不过他可以听见“费里”这个名字，这不是什么好迹象。

伊万手里的酒杯空了。上一次它盛满伏特加是在一刻钟之前。他皱着眉环顾四周，酒吧挤满了人，可怜的托里斯看着快要被人群淹没了。他的一缕头发飘到脸上，伊万很想帮他撩开，看看他的惊叫是不是和想象的一样好听。伏特加。正好再去要一些伏特加。他把妹妹挥开，站了起来。几乎立刻一条路被让了出来。

托里斯看着伊万走过来，深吸了一口气。感谢上帝。他把那杯有苹果的推到吧台前面，然后把另外的酒—两杯啤酒和托尼水—给了它们唯唯诺诺的主人。

“这个真是好聪明，”伊万想。聪明，能干，还漂亮。他想要这个人。伊万总是能得到他想要的，不管什么方法。如果必要的话他会用武力，不过他更想找个弱点，让他侵入大脑然后重塑他们的灵魂。这样他们才会真正的忠诚——只会对他忠诚。他把浸了伏特加的苹果切成两半儿，递了一半儿给托里斯：“你看起来真累呐托里斯，最近还好吗？”

托里斯低下头盯着伊万手里的苹果，迟疑了一会儿，但是没有接过来。他拿起了一杯啤酒，视线扫着后面的桌子寻找主人。然后这周第十四次疑惑伊万为什么对他这么感兴趣。他瞄了一眼在震动的手机，是家里的信息。是菲利克斯。天啊，他想他了。深吸了口气，他回头看向了伊万，感觉自己开始颤抖了。他的眼睛是紫色的，纯正的紫色。他从未见过这样的瞳色。“挺好的，就是有些累了，今天客人很多。”

伊万挺失望的，不过托里斯已经透露出不少信息了。他咬了口苹果，细细品味了一下。挺甜的，对他来说过于甜腻了，不过他还是朝托里斯微微一笑。“Da，da，家里有麻烦的话会更累的。”说完暗示性的向托里斯的手机撇了一眼，随即转头看向了后面的办公室。那个老人还在用德语和人争吵。

托里斯闭上了嘴，这次双眼直视着伊万的眼睛。管它们是不是紫色，这和他并没有任何关系，今晚他的烦心事已经足够了。他不想和伊万扯上任何关系。“麻烦？先生今晚家里有麻烦吗？”他又给伊万倒了一杯，是纯正的伏特加，没有苹果。真不知道当时那该死的直觉让脑子出了什么毛病。

一句大声的“FICK”从后屋传出来，（*德语骂人的话，类似于fuck*）汉斯开始担心了，基尔伯特的名字和“费里”一起出现了。路德听起来气的脸色发青，说着基尔和费里还有什么照片的事儿。汉斯没听懂。他揉了揉眉毛，“路德，路德！镇定一点儿！慢点儿说！”

伊万一只耳朵听着他们的谈话，另一只还关注着托里斯的动静。他找到了一个施压点，这个已经很明确了，正好是他需要的。这些事需要时间来解决，如果事情按照他预想的发展的话，他有充足的时间处理这个人。“我没有任何解决不了的事，倒是你老板听起来很困扰。他已经老了，应该给自己放个假，好好享受享受生活，离他那没用的，只会吵架，赌/博，和做/爱的孙子远一点儿。”

他抬头看向门边的大窗户，视线越过隔板，穿过大路能看到赌场和酒店。他看见了基尔伯特和安东尼奥在两点的路上交谈，两人击了个掌便分开了。伊万拿起桌上的伏特加一饮而尽。

又骂了一声，汉斯挂了电话走到了门口，只带着他的钥匙和钱包。他要见路德，在他做出什么鲁莽的事之前。今天晚上有什么事非常，非常的不对劲儿。“在贝拉来之前看住酒吧。”他对托里斯说，没注意到明显正在和他交谈的那个人，直接飞快的出了门。

托里斯差点儿抱怨出声。Fuck。他今天不可能早些下班了。他叹了口气，又给伊万倒了一杯。这人喝完了酒宴之后还能再喝几杯。“好的，老板。”他回答，再次瞄向手机。菲利克斯。。他需要回家看看菲利克斯。但是现在他必须要面对伊万。“我相信您能理解，抛弃家人不是那么容易的。”他在说这句话的时候差点儿笑出来，但是在最后一刻忍住了。娜塔莉亚这会儿一直在用轻蔑的眼神瞄着他们。

托里斯运气不错，伊万没注意他刚刚说了什么。他看向窗外，不想浪费这个机会，便一口喝尽了手里的酒，把钱摁在桌上拉住了托里斯：“在我出门之前稳住她。”随后冲进人群，在娜塔莉亚站起身前就离开了。

托里斯叹了口气，看着娜塔站了起来，满脸狰狞。不过他准备了一杯粉红色的酒。“这是你哥哥对你的赞美。”他笑着说。其实他还有点儿高兴，因为，上帝啊，尽管他一点儿也不想和伊万扯上关系，他也不想看着伊万和他的亲妹妹做、爱。那样给人的感觉-----就是不太对。幸好，娜塔莉亚会欣喜地接受任何她哥哥可能对她表示爱意的迹象。

娜塔莉亚怒视着托里斯，一把抢过了酒杯。显然伊万在用这个对他过早离开表达歉意。他经常这么做，一般都是为了工作。这人已经和他的工作结婚了。她对此十分遗憾，不过她可以为了伊万做出任何事。

当托里斯看见贝拉进来的时候，深深地叹了口气，感觉被解放了。她总是晚点。他把围裙扯了下来，顺便给她讲了讲晚上的收益，随即去了后面拿他的手机。感谢上帝这个该死的晚上总算结束了！他用最快的速度离开酒吧，但是突然一声爆裂的巨响，他猛地僵住了。是枪声！oh shit，就在这附近。他的脑海里飞快的闪过伊万的身影，随后立刻向家跑去，希望能在遇见祸事之前回到能使他感到安全，幸福的角落。


	2. Chapter 1：Triple Homicide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 瓦修给阿尔弗雷德和马修介绍那个会改变他们一生的案子。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cp预警：微海格力斯x本田菊  
> 作者的话：  
> 亲爱的读者们好！再次强调这是人设文，人物用的都是本家（或者我们）起的人名。这一张会有新人物出现！罗马·瓦尔加斯（Roma Vargas)/老罗马（Old Roma)——古罗马帝国  
> 可以来twoscarypandas.tumblr.com看看我们画的插图！  
> 这牵扯到不止一个凶杀案，你们能猜到谁被杀了吗？  
> 弃权声明：不拥有黑塔利亚

阿尔弗雷德对主任叫他去开会并不惊讶。在发生了那场震惊全市的凶杀案之后他们几乎每天都开会。他倒是挺惊讶马修也在，还有茨温利主任过于冷静的眼神。

他没有用他那一贯活泼的方式打招呼，直接走到桌子前拉开一把椅子坐了下来，在皮坐垫儿上扭来扭去的东张西望。会议室里到处都是案发现场的照片和刑事犯表，乱的一笔。这件事真的搞乱了所有的事。

茨温利主任——不是他下属的人叫他瓦修——深深地叹了口气，揉了揉太阳穴。世界上已经没有足够的咖啡让他清醒的处理这事了。至少他上瘾的东西是合法的，已经比这里大半的警/察都要好。他双手垂在背后，在新人们面前渡着步子。他们都很年轻，还是新手，不过倒是还好，他们实在太需要新鲜血液了。他真的希望这几双眼睛能给局里那些肮脏又黑暗的角落带来一些光明。不过这事和那些普通的不一样，要严重的多。

他停了下来，站着标准的军姿说：“我给你们找了个新任务，你们最好做好准备，这和之前训练过的完全不一样。”

阿尔弗雷德有些疑惑地看了看瓦修，转过头又看向马蒂，他们会升职吗？oh sweet！这样别人就不会嘲笑他们是新人了！他对从小到大的邻居和好朋友笑了一下，背靠着椅背，翘起了二郎腿。“这和腐蚀怪基尔有关系，是不是？”说完，眼睛飞快地掠过钉在墙上的血腥案发现场的照片。

马修吃的早饭又差点儿涌回到嗓子眼儿。他咽了口吐沫，直视着主任，企图忽视那些照片。主任是个极为整洁的人——从梳的笔直的金发到擦得能反光的靴子都能看得出来。瓦修这人就是个闪着光的例子，代表着混乱里的秩序。马修自己的头发都拒绝朝一个方向靠拢，他的眼镜也经常被弄脏。不过对于这行工作，这样反而更好，他看起来更加普通，更容易被遗忘。因为这个他经常溜进各种地方收集情报然后整理成有用的信息。但是这些都是在城里更安全更干净的街区——相对来讲。如果阿尔说的对，他们将会被扔进市里最肮脏，腐烂的心脏。他又咽了咽口水。

瓦修粗略的点了点头，“我就直接说吧，这他/妈已经乱成了一锅粥。到现在了没一个能信的证人。正常来讲，很多人都听见或者看到了什么，但是他们都试图扯上他们的敌人下水。整个现场都被破坏了，收集到的DNA已经足够逮捕整个市的人，还有。。”他摇了摇头，转过去看钉在墙上的照片。“我给你们看看现在有的线索吧，这样快的多。”

阿尔叹了口气，把手肘支在扶手上，手上拖着下巴。这两周所有人都在讨论这个案子。“好吧，老大。到底是谁杀了这个混蛋？整个市干的吗？”

“是的。”显而易见的答案。屏幕亮了起来，映出了他的文件。不少和墙上的照片对应，不过更血腥，而且划分成不同的种类。瓦修拿出教棍，一头指着覆盖在现场照片的三张脸。这人是个白化人，很容易认出来。“我相信你们俩都能认出这个人。他真名叫基尔伯特·贝什米特，也用过很多其他称呼。这人是幸运城的老板之一，也在市里有不少其他店铺。势力分布差不多快赶上老罗马当年三十多岁时候的领地了。上上个星期天，有人杀了他。”他指向其中一个尸体。“这就是他了，除了他的大脑和一部分头骨。是近距离射击。”

阿尔轻轻吹了个口哨，感叹的摇了摇头说：“这一枪真tm厉害。”他从眼镜后面瞟着照片里人行道上血迹斑斑的尸体，忽略了那些让他胃液翻腾的血印，“正好在两眼之间，有人想亲眼看着他死掉。”

“嫌疑人可不少，”瓦修说，“一会儿你们就能看到名单，其他受害者会帮我们排除一些。”

他指向了第二个图片，一个绿眼睛的男人，有着橄榄色皮肤，耳边垂着暗色的头发。“海格力斯·卡布西，赌场的保镖。”这个尸体在更远处，身边还站着急救医生。“第一枪断了几根肋骨，第二枪直接打爆了后脑。被抬上急救车去慈悲医院的路上就失血过多，死在了急救台上。在彩虹有个小情人，对这个伤心的不得了。更有用的是，他敌人的名单不长，而且有个重点嫌疑人。”

“啊哈哈哈哈，萨迪老伙计，这次你完了！”阿尔滑进椅子，轻笑着摇头。这人麻烦了。现在已经足够让人给他拍上一副手铐了。“我在很多年前就想逮他下去了，就因为他是个可恶的混蛋！”

瓦修狠狠的瞪了他一眼，这小子这么作死，迟早哪天会被上了膛的打爆。“这还是有些困难的，我们一开始就逮捕他审问了几天，但是没有足够的证据，只能放人了。”

他指向了屏幕上最后一张脸。那是个老人，颇为严肃的长相，一缕缕灰发垂在肩膀上。“我打赌你们这些年轻人已经认不出这第三个受害者了，其实大多数人都不认得。”瓦修也只是大概知道，在一些存档里的报纸，照片里见过，还有在市里唯一的博物馆里出现过。那双眼睛没变，一直是冰冷的蓝色。在它们不再睁开的那晚，感觉一部分历史随着逝去了。“汉斯·贝什米特，人们以前叫他野蛮人。”

阿尔弗雷德转头看向马蒂，再转过头看那张照片。这人看着的确上了年纪，但离苍老衰弱还远得很，特别是那宽阔的肩膀和锐利的双眼。“他看着好眼熟。。。隔壁街角的干洗店是不是他开的？不，不对。。等等，书店！马蒂是不是？那家书店是他的！等等。。还是不对，这不是书店的主人我确定。。emmm，”他耸了耸肩，“不认得他。”

马蒂惊了一下，深吸了一口气。他看到过那张脸，不过现在他知道那人的真正身份了。“那。。那个酒吧。酒吧是他开的。但他。。。”

“没错，”瓦修说。“这就是为什么我们不能确定他是个局外人还是谜团的一部分。他曾经在这个城市还生机勃勃的时候是老罗马的同伙儿。而且还是基尔伯特的爷爷。这就关联到了下一个要说的，路德西维。”

屏幕换成了几张偷拍的照片，一个金发男人有着和他爷爷一样的眼睛。他强大而有力，看着就不好惹。“这就是最后一个，还活着的贝什米特。”瓦修解释道，“他是基尔伯特的弟弟。在位置够高的时候兄弟之间互相竞争也不算罕见，看起来现在路德西维已经在运营着赌场的生意，意/大/利人也和他在一起。”

另一组照片被放了上来，是一对儿比基尔伯特和路德西维长得更像的兄弟。他们都有栗色的头发，一边儿有呆毛，而且眼睛都是浅棕色。只是一人总是笑着，另一人板着脸。“费里西安诺和罗马诺·瓦尔加斯。”瓦修听见了阿尔轻蔑的吹气，怒视着他：“你觉得他们容易搞定，是不是？”

“我觉得他们看着像妓子。”阿尔笑着说，朝两个跳着舞的花花公子挥了挥手，他们在每张照片里看着都很开心。他们很可爱，真的，非常可爱。路德可真幸运，那俩人都和他在同一战线。“他们都好可爱啊，跟小猫似的。真的！你看他们！那些有钱人会为他们尖叫的！”

瓦修皱了皱眉，换上了另一组图片。这次是两个男人的特写，头上都中了一枪，脸上有一道巨大的刀痕从左耳划到右耳，形成一个血腥的微笑。俩人的身上也伤痕累累，胸膛上被刀刻上了字母，还有一看就是被枪托打出来的淤青。“这些被怀疑是他们的作品之一，嘴上那个是费里的标志。不过我们没法用这个搞下他，看起来意/大/利/人已经赢得了每一个警/察，律/师，和法/官的心。”

阿尔弗雷德被照片惊住了，吓得打了个寒颤，转过头去不让自己继续发抖。马修的脸色已经惨白如纸。“那好吧。”他紧张的笑着，“我们怎么，emmm处理这些？要怎么做？他们和案子有什么关系？”

瓦修的头更痛了，他揉着太阳穴回答：“你们很可能遇见他们。他们很吸引人——都很有人格魅力，足够能让你们忘记这些。”他指向那些照片。他已经看过足够多次，现在每次看见瓦尔加斯兄弟，眼里就会浮现那些被划坏的脸。“他们是罗马·瓦尔加斯的孙子。幸运城本来应该由他们继承，不过一直被基尔伯特管理着。这已经是足够的作案动机了。但是，比起这个人，他们连前五都没进。”瓦修又换了一组图片，“这个，是伊万·布拉金斯基。”图片里是一个皮肤苍白的男人，头发是很浅的金色，近乎发白。关于他的一切都是冰冷的，特别是那双罕见紫色的眼睛。“你们可能听过别人叫他暴君伊万，或者剧毒伊万。”

马修一点一点的吸收这些信息，脸色逐渐发白，比屏幕上那人还要惨白。那些都是大人物，极其危险的大人物。他一个都没见过，但是在其他街区见过他们的手下，听过各种各样的小道消息。他当时认为那些故事都过于夸张了，不过现在他不确定了。

在他旁边，阿尔弗雷德一直在点头。他一向接收的非常快，以前曾笑着度过训练时期最头疼的日子。“我见过这个人，他的确像个能搞事的暴徒。”他后仰靠在椅背，不安的想着如何接触这个可能连亲妹妹都干的罪犯——没人确切的知道伊万想做些什么。“他确实有问题。是不是，和枪什么的有关？不是马场？”

“现在没人管理赛马的事儿了。”瓦修回答说：“你们应该记得那个我们唯一一个在这个该死的街区成功处理的案件。委员会不觉得杀/人、赌/博、毒/品和娼/妓有什么大问题，但是如果涉及到了动物，他们会大惊失色的发来各种装备和搜/查/令。”他摇了摇头，试图甩掉声音里的苦涩。那是个好案子，他因为这个升职了。虽然他时常觉得这个升职更像是惩罚。

“没错，布拉金斯基是个军/火/商。不过目前看来他更喜欢用钝的当武器。”瓦修继续说着，换了另一张案发现场的照片。那个可怜的受害者已经认不出是男是女，甚至那堆血肉团儿已经看不出曾经是个人来。瓦修还记得当时审讯那个混蛋的时候，伊万笑着耸了耸肩，让他们发张意大利面的图片给那两个意/大/利/人，然后帮他带两瓶伏特加。“布拉金斯基是这个案子的头号嫌疑人之一。几个证人举报看见他跟在老贝什米特身后出了银杯酒吧，哦现在改名叫“伏特加！现在！”了。贝什米特先生的死给他提供了很大的方便；布拉金斯基只用了几分之一他当时和贝什米特协商的价钱就买下来这个酒吧。现在律师还在求证他到底是怎么做到的，毕竟贝什米特把银杯留给了他的孙子们。”

阿尔挑了挑眉：“还需要深入调查？伙计，这个很简单啊。我认识路德的一个手下，路德是在那里长大的，对他来讲那儿跟个监狱差不多，他本身就不想要。他那白化人哥哥倒是挺喜欢的。不过我听说那酒吧本身已经在亏本了。”

看来瓦修的决定是对的，阿尔弗雷德还是挺有用的——至少他注意力集中的时候。他递给了阿尔一个记事本：“记上资料来源，我一会儿去查一下。现在我们还有东西要看。”

他换上了下一张照片。这次是个古铜色皮肤的男人，脸藏在绿色连帽衫的帽子里，带着一张白色的半脸面具。这他/娘的真聪明，他从未照到过这人的全脸。“这是你那老朋友，琼斯。萨迪克·阿德南。他和第二个受害者卡布西曾经互发过各类死亡威胁信。他们在凶杀案那一晚发生过肢体冲突并不是什么秘密——实际上只要他们在赌场附近，几乎每晚都会打上一架。两人都是幸运城的保镖，不过萨迪克曾经为其他人工作过；实际上，我们怀疑现在幸运城也不是他唯一的雇主。不幸的是，我跟你们说过了，因为证据不足的原因我们无法逮捕阿德南。”

阿尔点了点头，“萨迪。。有可能。不过很难把他和基尔联系到一起。我知道，他们以前是朋友，而且，从之前卡布西提供的信息来看，基尔伯特不介意他给其他人干活——只要没人发现就好。因为他们经常一起花掉那些钱，从几乎住在赌场后巷的那个毒/贩那儿买东西。。。你懂的，然后开心的玩一会儿。”

“现在问题已经浮出水面了。每一个故事都缺了一块，我们还缺少些重要的碎片。我并不喜欢这个。”瓦修严肃的望向两个新人，“这就是为什么我要送你们进去，你们会穿便衣，混进去做间/谍。我需要新眼睛盯着他们的动静。”“还没被金钱腐蚀过的眼睛——至少现在还没。”他对自己加上这一句，然后接着说：

“问他们一些问题，不过要不着痕迹的问。敏锐一点，交些朋友。我觉得你们应该不会蠢到跑到那些大人物面前然后大喊你要逮捕他们。哦记得注意那些毒/贩，他们就像市里的手指头，能察觉到所以发生的事，然后王耀就是那手掌。”屏幕再一次变换，这次是个微笑着的亚洲男人，有着一头黑色的长发。“不像其他人，他很少亲自下手，不过那整个家族在我调到这里之前就一直走在我们前面，掌握着各种各样的信息。”

马蒂没把注意力放在那个毒/枭身上，他还在对于瓦修将要把他们送进去——进入混乱的中心——而震惊。他试图控制还在颤抖的双手，他们要怎么潜进去？他以前也做过间/谍，其实挺擅长进进出出而不被人察觉的。但这不仅仅是擦边儿的事了，这是要潜入蜂王的巢穴。“emmmm先生。。您不会真的想把我们。。我是说，我。。我们可能完成不了这种任务。。您。。可以找一些更有经验的？”

阿尔弗雷德则关注着屏幕，被照片惊住了。王耀看起来他才26岁？还是27？一点儿都不像个在位已久的毒/枭。当他听见马修的问题时已经缓过神来了，“诶呀，马蒂不要担心！这很容易啦！邪不压正嘛，我们是正义的一方，一定会战胜邪恶的！”

瓦修略过了过于乐观的阿尔弗雷德。“我当然不会只派你们过去，有个资历老的会和你们一起。”

这时，敲门声响了。这么准时，真是有缘。不过说真的，这次会议本身就超时一刻钟了。瓦修打开门，迎进了最后的成员：“柯克兰中尉，欢迎。”他后退了一步，让那个有着短金发的人进来，然后瞄了一眼新人们。“我来给你介绍这次行动的成员，职工阿尔弗雷德·琼斯和马修·威廉姆斯，你们应该见过？”

亚瑟眨了眨他困倦的眼睛，一瞬间以为看见了重影。他挺直了背，又眨了一下，“挺好，”他清了清嗓子，眼睛巡视着二人。一个的屁股挺翘的，另一个的小嘴儿一定甜。“挺好挺好，这样不错，嗯。。马上跟他们讲讲？”

茨温利主任的头仿佛有千斤重。他打算试试他妹妹泡的茶，任何可能有帮助的东西。“我已经和他们讨论过了，你还有什么要加上的吗？”

亚瑟咳嗽了一声，又清了清嗓子，这俩人真的会使他分心。“没。。没有了，我相信您已经给他们讲的很清楚了，主任，您一向心细。。嗯，”他转过头去像那个可爱一点的伸出手：“很高兴见到你，”随后眼神飘到那个帅气一点的，“当然，你也一样。”

马修点了点头示意，在这个前辈的注视下微微脸红。柯克兰的眼睛里布满了血丝，一定有什么不对劲。不过马修还是伸出手去握。

“太棒了！”阿尔在马修伸手之前就握住了亚瑟的手，“太好了！三个火枪手！人人为我，我为人人！（one for all and all for one！）”他眨了眨眼睛，看向瓦修：“这句话到底什么意思啊，主任？”

瓦修想要一大桶茶水，一大桶茶，在加上五分钟的宁静！不过看来他一个也得不到。“意思是你们要互相帮助。”他审视的看着三个人，互相帮助，互相关心，然后。。报告情况。他知道他手下人在钻空子，还不少，现在整个局里都是漏洞。但是他没钱了，也没有足够的人去换掉那些腐败的；只能用现有的解决问题。“现在就准备吧，我希望你们能在下午就去，在夜里大家伙们醒来有动作之前先去摸摸鱼。”


	3. Chapter 2：Vodka Now！

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 伊万接手了酒吧，托里斯认识了布拉金斯基家族的成员：甜美的冬妮娅，刻薄的娜塔莉亚，还有领养的兄弟爱德华和莱维斯。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 涉及到的cp：托里斯x菲利克斯，王嘉龙x莱维斯，微爱德华x莱维斯，注意避雷！！！嘉龙蜜汁出境嘿嘿嘿，小朋友们真是太可爱啦  
> 作者的话：  
> Panda N：让我们前进吧！
> 
> Panda G：歌颂荣耀！
> 
> Panda N：歌颂耽美！
> 
> Panda G：歌颂死亡！
> 
> Panda N：。。。
> 
> Panda G：。。我的意思是。。希望大家喜欢这一章！还有要评论！我们超喜欢评论的！
> 
> 弃权声明：不拥有黑塔利亚。

银杯酒吧已经正式更名为 “来喝伏特加！（Vodka Now）”，对于现在常驻这儿的俄/罗/斯/人们十分朗朗上口。伊万对自己买下了这个酒吧十分满意，两个夜间招待都被他留了下来，不过换了一身制服。托里斯现在必须要穿能显示他身材的牛仔裤了。

当他在伊万的铁腕统治下轮第一班的时候，被布拉金斯基家的全体成员审视了一遍，倒都对他挺满意的。伊万已经把汉斯之前的办公室当成自己家住了，现在正在里面处理文件。前桌坐着在写作业的两个高中生，是伊万领养的儿子：爱德华（哥哥），莱维斯（弟弟）。托里斯不清楚他们是真的兄弟，或者是表亲，还是什么血缘关系都没有。他也一点儿也不想问。

时间还早，伊万让托里斯正式营业前就来准备，这样可以强调一下新的规矩，更重要的是可以近距离观察他。还有其他事情需要提前解决好：再整体清扫一遍，检查店里的股票分布，确认后屋是不是用他强调过，还有忘记说的各种锁锁好了。后屋是个。。。很重要的，接待客人的地方。他给托里斯的第一条规矩就是：“不许进后屋，知道就行，不许问。”

托里斯惊的一跳：“哦哦，啊对不起，我一般会把东西放在那里。。”一个尴尬的转身，托里斯立刻跑去了储物室：“对不起，我。。马上。”最好一点儿东西都别留在这儿，他心想，离这个恶魔越远越好。这个伊万已经抢了汉斯的东西，谁也不知道他下一步要干什么。天哪，托里斯被这个想法吓的打了个冷颤。

伊万咧开嘴笑了一下，在托里斯出门之前叫住了他：“你可以把包放这儿，我按了个柜子，也有锁。”抬手敲了敲身后那一排柜子，随后从抽屉里拿出一把钥匙。托里斯知道这不是唯一一把。“这是你的，左上角的那个。我这里很安全的，da？工作时间不能用手机，休息的时候可以用。”

托里斯的呼吸一顿，这不公平！这个如丝绸般腻滑的声音钻进了他的脑海里，直接锁住了全部想法。他不知道该怎么办才好，是在还有机会的时候反抗吗？还是直接屈服。不管怎样，他会记住这个男人说的每一个字。

“好吧。”他向前走了一小步，心惊胆战的看着伊万把钥匙放进他的手掌被那一瞬间的皮肤接触吓得不行。之后他立刻后退，“谢谢您。”菲利克斯不会喜欢这个禁用手机的事，不过他俩会想办法的，托里斯想，他们总能理解对方。

“如果生意意外火爆的话，我会考虑再雇点儿人的，毕竟现在这里是我的。不过目前就你和贝拉。要动作快，有效率，我不会容忍错误的。我觉得你应该不想被解雇？特别是我给你开这么高的工资。”当然，以后可能会更高，不过伊万想把起点定低一些。托里斯现在只是他布置的铁轨的一根铁条罢了，他无所谓扔掉一些铁条，不过这一根比较有意思罢了。

 

托里斯猜想刚才的对话哪一部分是威胁。估计整个都是。不过没关系，他需要这份工作。他一定会努力工作。。比他前几年的还要努力。这是在换老板之后唯一不会被解雇的方法，不是吗？“我明白。”他点了点头，不敢看向伊万的眼睛：“谢谢您。”他走向了柜子，脑海里幻想着生意变好，火爆。以前他从不认为这是可能的。不过现在伊万拥有了这里，还是有可能发生的。

在其中一个前桌，伊万的儿子们在写作业。至少爱德华在写，他今晚有不少作业，不过他没觉得头疼。作业可以让他忙起来，不会对。。其他事情分心。他伸了个懒腰，看向了那个侍者。托里斯？是的，伊万经常提起他。是的，这人的确很俊，这个想法使爱德华突然脸红，然后移开了视线。他也从伊万和其他人那里了解到这个人还有更多需要注意的。他。。性格比较有韧性，情绪很容易被影响，但是很难崩溃。这就是为什么伊万很看重他，毕竟需要一个在他的游戏规则里存活的足够长的。爱德华现在很讨厌自己会以伊万的方式来看人了。他很难听到自己脑海里的声音。计算，数字，字母。。。这是他现在需要担心的。他继续去写作业了。

莱维斯的视线从手机上抬起。爱德华在看书。挺好，虽然有点可惜，不过挺好的。他以前可以在他耳边撩人的呼吸去打扰他写作业，突然摘下他的眼镜或者抓两把他的头发，甚至只是端给他一杯茶。但是今晚和爱德华无关，一点儿关系都没有。他已经厌倦了爱一个不会回应的人。他现在有王嘉龙了：一个叛逆的美人。居然注意到了他，跟他调笑着说过话，后来约他去看电影。谁会怪他第一次约会就没忍住呢？光看着嘉龙就足以使他们这个年纪的男孩儿心甘情愿的张开腿伏于他身下。王嘉龙是个胜过他人百倍，雌雄模辩的美人。所以他为什么还盯着爱德华？莱维斯叹了口气，披上嘉龙送他的夹克，企图飞快的离开酒吧。

很不幸，他直接撞上了娜塔莉亚。“小兔崽子想跑哪儿去？”她怒骂着，把他又拽了进去，很温柔的拽。伊万不喜欢见她凶他那些宝贝的“儿子”们，她活着就是为了让哥哥高兴。每次她宠溺的抚摸着那只小崽子，假装加入这游戏，哥哥总是笑得很甜。迟早有一天伊万会觉得无聊，那之后他们就消失了。她轻轻的拍了拍莱维斯的头，指甲捋过他的发丝，比起安抚更像是威胁：“小男孩儿不能一个人到处乱跑。小孩子如果不小心点儿可是会受伤的。”

莱维斯朝她翻了个白眼，倾身躲过了她的触摸，直径绕过去。他真的讨厌那个女人，觉得她连呼吸都是邪恶的。“小姑娘不应该管别人的闲事。”他从后面瞥了一眼娜塔，又看了一眼爱德华，随后直接出了门往幸运城走去。他和王嘉龙一般会去那儿约会，毕竟那里是路德西维的地盘，不是伊万的也不是王耀的。

爱德华连头都不抬就知道莱维斯又走了，而且也知道他要去哪儿。当然知道，整个学校的人都在传莱维斯跟王嘉龙睡过了。很多同学都嫉妒，一部分嘲笑，剩下的紧紧是为了八卦。这些闲话他全当做没听见。爱蒂一点儿都不想知道莱维斯和王嘉龙在一起了，或者他们在一起干了些什么。不过，他需要知道，因为他不能再让莱维斯出事儿了。他在很多年前，在他们都是小孩子没人保护的时候就发过誓。那时候他们还没有遇见伊万——他们的拯救者、监护人、监狱看守以及大恶魔。

爱德华紧张的咬住下唇，望向了伊万的办公室。他必须要再次替莱维斯掩饰了。

娜塔莉亚轻蔑的哼了一声，拎起长裙走了进来。就让那小兔崽子自己去作死吧，她才懒得管。如果莱维斯因为和那些人在一起而被人在两眼之间开个洞，也不是她的错。那个小笨蛋还没能理解——离伊万进很危险，但是离他远了会更危险。

“哥哥！”她大声喊着，满脸笑容的走向办公室。看看四周，新装修好的酒吧：“oh，it’s lovely！比之前的好多了！伊万哥哥你的品位真好！这里之前和那个老头一样死气沉沉的。”

托里斯吓得缩了缩脖子，差点儿摔了个玻璃杯。不过没关系，她说的对。他把杯子放回原处，在酒吧占满伏特加之前最后扫一遍地。眼睛瞟到了那个安静的男孩，托里斯勾了勾嘴角，有些担心。看起来他和他的——弟弟？不管他们什么关系——已经住在了楼上的公寓里。爱德华马上就高中毕业了，很快要上大学，那时候多半还是要住这个公寓。那里肯定被监视者，当然，哪里都一样，托里斯都能看出来哪里有摄像头。

托里斯并不是唯一一个被娜塔莉亚吓到的人，她的声音让伊万抖了一下。他以为娜塔至少还有半个小时才来。不过，娜塔莉亚干出这种事也不是很令人惊讶。

“啊，谢谢妹妹，你真是好。冬妮娅来吗？”他嗓音里布满了热情，他姐姐总是能安抚这个妹妹，而且他是真心期待酒吧开业。他想制造惊喜，冬妮娅非常容易被感动。每次被姐妹夸奖都显得他又上了一层楼，尽管他知道她们有些夸张，冬妮娅夸人都是真心的——几乎每次，毕竟她也是布拉金斯基家族的人。“她说她今晚不去咖啡厅上班了。”

娜塔莉亚叹了口气，他最喜爱的妹妹已经站在他面前，为什么伊万还希望冬妮娅来？现在冬妮娅已经不为伊万工作了，她在那些“干净”的街区做了个咖啡厅的女主人。显然她已经不屑于和他们一起了。娜塔盘着胳膊：“我来了，因为我知道这对你来说多重要，不过姐姐可不好说，她一向情绪不稳。”

托里斯翻了个白眼，钻进储藏室里确认所有东西都充足。现在娜塔莉亚成了他最不喜欢的人之一。她非常刻薄，凶，除了她哥哥不在意任何人，现在托里斯会习惯性的避开她。在他身后，壶里的水开了，他去关了电源。当他询问爱德华要不要喝茶时，他笑了一下，托里斯就当做同意了，便倒了杯茶给他。

贝拉已经迟到了，她冲进酒吧，立刻开始给托里斯帮忙，跑去了酒窖搬了些鸡尾酒。她才不会在剧毒伊万身前找麻烦。她努力躲开娜塔莉亚的视线，猫着腰进了地下室。

托里斯叹了口气，拖着一小杯茶和一碟儿饼干给了爱德华，放在了书的旁边：“难不难？”

爱德华把脑子从数字中拎起来，伊万教过他要随时注意周围，要认出谁在瞄准他。不过今天爱德华没预料到托里斯会找他聊天。他伸手推了推眼镜：“哦，还好，也不是很难。”

托里斯轻轻笑了，从碟子里摸了一块饼干，“你很聪明。我觉得学校。。。很吃力。”学校并不是个令人愉快的地方，但是那里有他和菲利克斯的回忆，想想就觉得好了些。“我男朋友帮我熬过去了，他比我聪明的多。”

听人提起男朋友，爱德华不能控制的想到了莱维斯，莱维斯和王嘉龙。他一直想不出这俩人是如何搞在一起的。莱维斯从小就是他的小尾巴，结果现在正和一个渣男约会。爱德华晃晃脑袋，试图把有些刻薄的想法扔掉。“你男朋友？你怎么，emm你们是在学校里认识的吗？你们在一起这么久了？”

托里斯笑得有些发苦，“是啊，我们那时就在一起了，也会永远在一起的。”他知道这不切实际，不过他也有幻想的权利。把这些想法抛到脑后，咬了口饼干：“你有约过人吗？”

爱德华差点儿被那口茶呛到，他？约人？去年他倒是和艾米尔放纵过一次，他不知道该怎么准确的描述，那次他们马马虎虎的亲吻，然后摸来摸去，但是俩人都没怎么满足。每次他在课间偷亲艾米尔的时候，莱维斯总是露出那种表情，烦得要命。估计他现在也是这个表情了。“没约过。”

爱德华抿了一口茶，企图让脑子回到数字和计算。可惜脑子不听话，开始转起了“伊万的数学”，人命的比率，有用的信息和无用的信息，在什么时间怎样去对人施压。。。“你的男朋友是个什么样的人？”这句话在他有意阻止之前就从嘴里蹦了出来。

托里斯对这个生硬的回答挑了挑眉，更是惊讶于突然转换的主题，不过他的思维立刻飘去了菲利克斯那儿，然后笑的更开心了。“他是个很美的人，和我见过的其他人都不一样。是个很坚定的人呢，他影响着我，早上叫我起来，然后领着我渡过一整天。”他轻轻叹了口气，几乎无意识的嘟囔着，“不知道我离了他该怎么办啊。”

最后一句很轻，爱德华差点儿没听见。他张嘴想说什么，但是门开了，冬妮娅冲了进来，一再对来迟了表示歉意，尽管没人规定来的时间。冬妮娅姑姑非常甜美，对她自己来讲过于甜美了。她有着和她弟弟妹妹们一样的浅金发——不过被剪短了——还有明亮湛蓝的眼睛。最引人注目的地方，则是她的胸部。爱德华，很不幸的在青春期有过反应。那真是。。。非常尴尬，特别是早上。

“我真的很抱歉！！！”冬妮娅解释说，看见个人便拉入怀里抱住，道着歉，“真的对不起！”

一阵风朝托里斯刮来，他被从未见过的巨大的胸部埋住了，差点儿被挤得跌坐在椅子上，这真是。。非常神奇的感觉。那个女人又揽住他使劲抱了一下，“oh！我真的很抱歉！！我很高兴你们能来帮忙！我现在必须要去见伊万了！伊万！！”她抽泣着跑到了后面的房间。

“Emmm。”托里斯咳嗽了几声，脸上泛着红晕。“她就是冬妮娅？”

爱德华不能控制的笑出声，“是的，你以后就习惯了。”

托里斯笑了笑，又从爱德华的盘子里偷了一块饼干作为笑他的报复。“你确定？我觉得。。还是好怪异。”

冬妮娅直接跑过娜塔莉亚，伸手抱住了她弟弟，啜泣着说：“我发誓了会早点儿来的！可是餐馆有事被绊住了！亲爱的弟弟！你一定明白我真的爱你！这里真漂亮！！真的对不起我差点儿就错过了！你会怎么想你可怜的姐姐！！”

这么多年，习惯已经养成了。伊万伸过去直接揽住她，这样两人不会一起向后摔，他也不会窒息而死。他等着冬妮娅自言自语的说完，安抚的拍了拍她，抬头发现娜塔莉亚居然也是笑着的。“冬妮娅！亲爱的姐姐，没关系的，你能赶来就很好了。今天你和平时一样可爱。”他亲了亲冬妮娅的额头，然后把娜塔莉亚拉过来也亲了一下她的额头。他的姐妹们都不太正常，是两个彻头彻尾的疯子。但是他一样爱着她们。“我很高兴能和家人一起分享这个时刻！托里斯！贝拉！拿酒来，我们要为这次胜利举杯！”

托里斯端着几杯纯正的伏特加进了办公室，其中一杯飘着一颗蔓越莓的是给冬妮娅准备的。（他不知道贝拉怎么会知道冬妮娅喜欢什么）。爱德华跟着他进来，然后整个家就齐了。一个完整又怪异的家庭；除了莱维斯。托里斯挑了挑眉，把托盘放在桌子上之后就退到墙边的阴影里，希望在这个诡异的气氛中没人会注意他。

伊万放开了他的姐妹们，几步跨到了桌子前。他盯着爱德华皱了皱眉，本来应该有两个男孩子，怎么就剩一个了，“莱维斯去哪儿了？”

爱德华想方设法的让自己平稳的呼吸，不能移开视线。在伊万面前说谎需要非常小心才行。“他和几个同学一起去拜访尼可和NC·卡布西，他们试图让人家高兴一点，至少能花时间陪陪他们。毕竟他们的哥哥刚刚去世。”

这也不算完全撒谎，他们必须去陪伴还活着的卡布西兄弟，不过那是几天前。看着一个总是很欢闹的房子变得无比寂静，他们都很不习惯。曾经很多男孩子跟着最大的那个——海格力斯——尖叫着到处乱跑，还得小心脚下的猫咪们。现在则四处都感觉空落落的，透出一种诡异的宁静。当时卡布西夫人冲他们笑着，亲切的轻声感谢着他们的到来，然后送他们出去。但其实他们就坐在那儿踢着土，什么都没干。

冬妮娅知道他在说谎。她一向能感觉出男人是不是在说谎。她缓慢的划着椅子到了桌子旁，用胸部挡住伊万看向爱德华的视线。她不知道爱德华撒谎的原因，不过很明显他在护着莱维斯。她会保护这个家庭的完整，不管用什么手段。“Oh，他们真是好心。我一会儿做一些薄卷饼带过去，跟莱维斯说我会去接他，把地址发过来。”她看向了爱德华的眼睛，“用来导航。”

爱德华经常认为冬妮娅乳沟里埋着测谎器，如果她哪天用这个对付他——想想就害怕。爱德华点了点头，接住了一杯伏特加。十三岁的时候伊万就教他们喝酒了。“最后一个清醒着的就是赢家，”他经常对他们讲。这的确是真的，他见过伊万喝了一整晚的酒，顺便完成了几笔最好的交易。爱德华很确定这人还沾手了军、事、实、验、武、器。他一点儿也不想知道最后结果怎么样。

“真好！那么。。”伊万举起了酒杯，“第一杯给那些已经离去的人，Отдых в мире，安息吧。”他直直的看向托里斯和贝拉，他需要知道这俩人是哪一边儿的。他并不介意两人在心里恨着他，只要安安静静的不搞出什么事就好。

托里斯紧紧抿着嘴，不想显示出他的怒气。他已经不想在这压抑的气氛中待下去了。伊万看向他的眼神非常，非常的不对劲。“我们。。我们该开业了。”他柔声说，尽量快速的走过去打开门。他们需要人来看着酒吧，这是个绝妙的，能让他离开的借口。

冬妮娅等着他离开后，看向了娜塔莉亚：“妹妹，你觉得伊万会不会喜欢来一点甜卷饼配着他的伏特加？”她朝屋里点了点头，“我记得贝拉说储藏室里还有一些。”

“Oh！好的。伊万很喜欢甜卷饼，对吧伊万亲爱的？”她立刻起身小跑着去拿。今天所有的事必须完美，这是胜利的第一天。如果万事都很顺利的话，很快他们就能统治整个市了。

冬妮娅随后转向伊万，忽略了爱德华——他很明显应该知道发生了什么——她对伊万说：“你到底想对那个可怜的男孩儿做什么？”

伊万笑了出来，露出了白白的牙，“测测他的勇气，她也是。”他朝攥紧拳头正准备去帮托里斯的贝拉点了点头，“他们并不爱我，不过他们会的。你们也是爱我的，不是吗？”他看向爱德华和冬妮娅，眼神执着而危险：“我对自己的东西一向很好，不是吗？”

冬妮娅的呼吸开始变得沉重。她缓慢的吐出一口气，瞳孔微缩，“我当然爱你了，亲爱的弟弟。不过那是个好孩子，很可爱。你这样会伤到他，然后你的玩具就没了。”

伊万笑的越发危险了。就算是对亲姐妹，他的宠爱也是有限的。“爱是痛苦的。爱就意味着不会离开。我会让他们爱我，需要我。没人会离开伊万·布拉金斯基！没有人！”不会再一次发生了，他早已厌倦了失去，现在只想要夺取。

爱德华在为死亡干杯，为莱维斯干杯，也为他自己和他们所有人。只有蠢货才会觉得他们有办法离开，连幻想离开的可能性都是不切实际的。他的大脑又回到了数字上，试图回想去年期末考试里出现的化学公式。


End file.
